Predators
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: Genderbended all male characters :D Anyways, this story is a Little Red Riding Hood parody of sorts. Pro bending Circuit, round 5.


**AN: This is for Round 5 of the Pro-Bending Circuit! This round's theme is fairytales.**

 **Story: Little red riding hood.**

 **Prompts: The color cerulean, Whale tail island, and Genderbend (at least one character).**

 **Word count: 1102**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a nice day on Whale tail Island. The sun was shining brilliant, warm rays of golden light across the cerulean blue sea. A watertribe girl was getting ready to go see her best friend.

"Sokka, what are you doing? Is that a picnic basket?" Katara asked her older sister.

"Hmm, what? Oh! I'm making lunch for my best friend Suki. She's sick with a cold right now, so I thought I'd make her something to cheer her up!" The cheerful Sokka replied as she finished wrapping up various fruits.

"Oh, ok. Where does Suki live?" Katara wondered.

"She lives a few miles away, but I can take a shortcut through the forest to get there quicker."

Katara's eyes widened, "The forest?! You can't go through there!"

Sokka turned around to face her sister, who she could see was shocked by this, "What? Why?"

"Because! There's crazy lady that lives somewhere in there. People say that she lies in wait for unsuspecting travelers to pass through, and then 'BAM!' You're gone in a flash of lightning.

Sokka rolled her eyes, "Please, that's probably just a local scary story made up to keep kids from wandering away. I can handle myself. Besides, me and my trusty boomerang can take out anything."

"Except for me." Katara corrected.

"But you have super cool water bending! That's an unfair advantage!" Sokka whined. "Anyways, I have to go now. I don't want to be to late." She said before running out the door.

Katara shook her head and walked back into her room where her best friend, Aang, was sitting. She was quietly brushing out her long, dark hair.

"Hey Aang. Ready to get back to makeovers?" Katara asked excitedly.

Aang looked up and smiled, "Sure!"

 ***Meanwhile, with Sokka***

Sokka happily skipped down the dirt path that wound it's way through the forest. She sang a little song as she went, "I'm going to Suki's house today, I am going to Suki's! I'm gonna make her all better, hooray! Because I'm going to Suki's today!" Nothing could stop her positive mood.

However, unknown to Sokka, a figure waited in the shadows. She silently watched as the girl skipped through the forest. She looked like a very beautiful girl. Long hair done into a ponytail, a blue silk dress reaching down to her knees, and she had a very nice figure. She wasn't plump or round, but she wasn't a twig either. Her bust and her bottom seemed to have the perfect ratio to them, and her waist was thin. All in all, she was perfect girl for Azula to kidnap. She was just so darn happy, and Azula hated it. She wanted to make this pretty little girl suffer. No one deserved to be happy, especially not girls like her. No, they were the cause of her torture. They all deserved to die!

Azula listened to the girl's song. "Suki... there's only one person who lives at the end of this forest. Heheh... I can get there before you, pretty girl. Let's see how your little friend is doing." Azula whispered to herself with an evil smile spreading across her face. She began making her way towards the house as quickly and quietly as possible.

However, she couldn't stop herself from playing with the girl a bit. She fixed her hair to make it look presentable, and plastered the kindest face she could onto her demented one. She then jumped out onto the path with a couple of beautiful flowers in her hand and yelled out to the girl, "Hello! What's your name?"

Sokka turned around towards the voice and saw a tall girl with pale skin and dark hair. Her hair was long and down around her shoulders. Her face had a cheerful expression on it, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. In her hands were a bouquet of flowers, roses it seemed. "Hello!" Sokka said. "My name is Sokka. What's yours?"

"My name is Azula!" She replied. "I live around here. I was just picking flowers when I found you."

"Oh, cool! I'm just going to my friend's house, to give her some food. She's sick, so I'm going to make her feel better." Sokka explained.

Azula smiled and asked, "Do you want to come pick flowers for your friend? She would probably like them!"

Sokka thought about for a moment. She didn't want to be late, but she also remembered that Suki liked roses. "Hmmmm... ok! Only for a few minutes though." She finally decided.

Azula smiled and pointed her finger into the trees. "There's a couple of bushes just among the trees over there. Be careful not to prick yourself on thorns." She directed.

Sokka said a quick "Thank you" before heading into the trees. After she was out of eyesight, Azula began running towards Suki's house.

"So she's sick. This should be easy." Azula chuckled to herself.

 ***With Sokka still***

After picking around 7 roses, Sokka figured that was good enough. She made her way back up to the path before turning to continue on to Suki's. "I hope she likes them!" Sokka hoped.

After a few more minutes of walking, Sokka arrived at the house. She knocked on the door once and called out, "Suki! It's me, Sokka! I've come to give you food!"

At first, silence. Then a voice called out, "Come in Sokka!" The voice sounded a little funny, but Sokka figured it just because of Suki's cold. When she went in, the curtains were closed. She made her way to Suki's bedroom and saw her in her warrior makeup, covered in her blankets.

"Suki? Why do you have your makeup on?" Sokka asked.

"The better to fool you with." She replied.

"Wait, what?!" Sokka gasped. The figure leaped out of the bed and blocked the door. She shot lightning at Sokka and missed narrowly. Sokka reached for her boomerang, but was too late when the figure pinned her to the wall.

"You won't escape me!" Azula said.

Suddenly, the door to the house burst open. A short girl with black hair and green clothes ran in. "Stop! You're under arrest!" She yelled before throwing metal at Azula. Azula tried to dodge, but the metal clasped itself around her hands. The girl in green then shot more metal over her mouth.

After discovering Suki tied up in the closet, Sokka went and talked to the girl in green. "So who are you? How did you find us?"

The girl turned and replied, "I'm a bounty hunter and the only living metal bender. My name is Toph."


End file.
